TMNT y MLP
by sirena11
Summary: Leonardo , Rafael , Donatello , Michelangelo , Venus , Larota , Talena , Amoly Tina , Anjela y Judith son mutantes que viven en Nueva Yorck , los genios dela familia crean un extraño control , gracias a un accidente Donatello y Talena terminan en un nuevo mundo llamado Ponyville ... lo se terrible sinopsis pero plissss léanla


**esta historia se me ocurrio pensando en que pasaría si mis 2 historias se juntaran y bueno este es el resultado mas o menos dIsfrutenlo**

* * *

capitulo 1: invento fallido

no saben que están haciendo-dijo Larota

no , solo dijeron que algo estaba en proceso-dijo Rafa

escuchenme , si su hermano le hace algo a nuestra hermana ustedes 4 nos la pagaran-dijo Venus

oye , tranquilisate-dijo Leo

si , tranquila Venus , no deven estar haciendo algo malo-dijo Amoly

pero ya se tardaron mucho-dijo Mikey

no ayudes -dijo Judith

Finalmente los 2 genios salieron del laboratorio

aleluya que salen de ese lugar-dijo Angela

¿y que estaban haciendo?-dijo Tina

¡ESTO¡-dijo Talena levantando en señal de victoria un artefacto ,parecido mas a un control con una antena

¿y eso que es?-dijo Judith

es un... , es un...-dijo Donnie- Taly que es esto

no lo se-dijo Taly

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIJAS TALY A MI HERMANA¡-dijo Venus

calmate-dijo Taly-el me puede decir como se le antoje

bueno y dejando eso aparte ¿por que hicieron algo que nisiquiera saben que es o para que sirve-dijo Anjela

da igual ,¿quien quiere ver que hace?-dijo Taly

yo-dijo Mikey quitándole el control a Taly

Mikey volvió alado de Amoly , luego apretó un voton verde , acegurandoce que apuntar donde no uviera nada , el rayo solo ocaciono que se viera una figura como la de un pueblo

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Larota

parece un pueblo de caricatura-dijo Judith

Mikey apretó el botón rojo y la imagen desaparecio

¿Qué querían que hiciera esa cosa?-dijo Leo

nada-dijo Donnie

habeces es divertido solo inventar algo-dijo Taly

nerds-dijo Rafa

esta bien , ahí les va-dijo Mikey lanzándoles el control

NOOO¡-dijeron Donnie y Taly al mismo tiempo , el control choco con un vaso del agua , callendo al suelo , el agua callo encima del control y este comenzó a lanzar chispas

* * *

EN OTRO LUGAR..

¿a donde vamos?-dijo Crystal Rainbow

¿no ivamos con pinkie por unos cupcakes?-dijo Ice Wind

a si , claro-dijo Crystal Rainbow

la pegaso y el alicornio llegaron al sugarcube corner donde vieron a Pinkie arreglando todo para una fiesta

hola Pinkie-dijo Ice Wind

hola niños-dijo Pinkie

¿para quien es la fiesta?-dijo Crystal Rainbow

dos ponys nuevos llegaran a Poniville -dijo Pinkie emocionada

¿encerio?-dijo Ice Wind

si-dijo Pinkie

hola chicos, a qui están los cupcakes que ordenaron-dijo Pumpkin Cake

gracias-dijo Crystal Rainbow

Pinkie , ya se aferro con la llegada de 2 nuevos Ponys -dijo Pound Cake

si , ya nos dimos cuenta -dijo Ice Wind

bueno gracias por los cupcakes , nos veremos en la fiesta , tal vez-dijo Crystal Rainbow saliendo de la tienda con Ice Wind

esos 2 ya van para novios-dijo Pound Cake

si-dijo su hermana

* * *

DE VUELTA A LA CASA...

bien echo Mikey-dijo Rafa

perdón-dijo Mikey

no te preocupes-dijo Taly

em.. Donnie , Taly ¿Es normal que esa cosa aga eso ?-dijo Judith

el contron lanzaba chispas y finalmente lanzo 2 rayos en distintas direcciones que chocaban contra los cristales y el espejo , finalmente los rayos chocaron contra Donnie y Taly

¡DONNIE¡-gritaron sus hermanos

¡TALY¡-gritaron sus hermanas

vaya que intenso-dijo Tina

* * *

DE VUELTA EN PONY VILLE...

¿en cerio crees que llegan dos ponys nuevos?-dijo Ice Wind

no se , tratandoce de Pinkie todo es posible-dijo Crystal Rainbow

en ese momento algo callo frente a ellos

¿pero que?-dijo Ice Wind

crees que sean los nuevos ponys-dijo Crystal Rainbow

a la mejor -dijo Ice Wind- pero ¿Qué hacían 2 unicornios en el cielo?

eyo mira esto-dijo Crystal Rainbow-ella tiene a las y cuerno , es una princesa-dijo extendiendo una de sus alas

Qué raro nunca la avia visto-dijo Ice Wind-¿serán hermanos?

no lo creo ella es una alicornio y el un unicornio -dijo Crystal Rainbow

y ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Ice Wind

deveriamos llamar a alguien -dijo Crystal Rainbow

quédate aquí ire a buscar a mi hermana-dijo Ice Wind saliendo volando

mm... ¿hola?-dijo Crystal Rainbow moviendo con delicadeza a los nuevos pony

La hembra era color verde claro , con melena negra , un collar en forma de corazón , una pulsera , una cinta con un moño color morado claro u unas bandas cafes atadas a su cintura y a sus patas con una cuite marck de un tubo de ensayo vertiendo un liquido dentro de otro tubo de ensayo y el macho también era de color verde solo que un poco mas obscuro , tenia melena morada, una cinta amarada a su cabeza , y bandas cafes atadas a su cintura y patas con cuite marck de 4 tubos de ensayo con liquidos de colores azul , rojo , morado y naranja

* * *

**espero que les a ya gustado**

**siento que este capitulo este corto**

**subire fotos de las versiones ponys de Donnie y Taly en mi paguina de facebook**

**bueno hasta la próxima **


End file.
